


fill me up / overflow

by flowerwindyou



Series: 2019 kink bingo [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Sex, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: The deep joy just keeps growing every day, Johnny finds. He loves Taeyong more than anything in the world, and he absolutely can’t wait for their pup to arrive so they can expand their little family. Still, though, there are some parts of Taeyong’s pregnancy that he doesn’t want to end, like his adorable round belly and puffy tits, and of course, his renewed sensitivity.





	fill me up / overflow

**Author's Note:**

> so.. i could have sworn there was an 'oversensitivity' space on the kink bingo but there isnt?? but im adding it to the series anyway because it's a continuation of part 3 aka an excuse for me to write pregnant yongie <3 enjoy!!

Taeyong’s always been very sensitive. He feels things deeply, and his moods tend to change on a whim. He’s just as sensitive physically as he is emotionally, too; many a time Johnny’s made him come just from playing with his nipples or fingering his ass. 

Now that he’s pregnant, the sensitivity seems to have doubled. There are downsides, of course, like him getting mad at Johnny for 3 days for finishing his orange juice, or going into an hour-long crying jag because of a sad advertisement for a dog shelter. But it’s hard to think about the downsides when there’s so much  _ good  _ that’s come out of it. 

Of course, Johnny had been absolutely ecstatic when Taeyong approached him shyly before his last heat, asking if they could skip the birth control this time. Johnny’s always wanted to be a dad and he practically tripped over himself to say yes. He never thought he’d feel that happy again — of course, until the day Taeyong bounded out of the bathroom wildly waving a stick with two pink lines on it. 

The deep joy just keeps growing every day, Johnny finds. He loves Taeyong more than anything in the world, and he absolutely can’t wait for their pup to arrive so they can expand their little family. Still, though, there are some parts of Taeyong’s pregnancy that he doesn’t want to end, like his adorable round belly and puffy tits, and of course, his renewed sensitivity. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong whines, pawing absently at Johnny’s head where it’s nestled in his chest. Although Taeyong’s only a few months in, his tits are already starting to fill out, much to Johnny’s delight — and Taeyong’s chagrin, since he says it hurts. Of course, Johnny just had to offer to make him feel better, and that’s how he ended up with his face between Taeyong’s little tits, sucking and massaging the pain away. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Still hurts?” Johnny asks around a nipple. 

“Uh-uh… s’good. Too good, almost,” Taeyong pants, pushing his chest up into Johnny’s mouth. 

“That’s okay, baby. You deserve to feel good,” Johnny coos, moving his mouth to the other nipple and sucking hard, tugging the little nub between his teeth. Taeyong mewls, his back and hips arching straight off the bed at the electric sensation. Johnny continues his attack on Taeyong’s chest, moving a hand down under his panties, and is shocked at how wet Taeyong is already. He’s always gotten wet quite fast, but now that he’s pregnant he’s absolutely  _ dripping _ , quantities of slick that Johnny’s only used to seeing during his heat. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Johnny purrs, rubbing over Taeyong’s swollen clit. “I’ve been neglecting your needy little pussy, haven’t I? I’m sorry, honey.”

Taeyons squirms under his touch. “It’s okay… ohh, do that again please…”

Johnny continues sucking gently at Taeyong’s nipple as his other hand works his clit, rubbing it with the pads of his fingers and alternating between soft circles and rough pressing. Taeyong’s making a litany of filthy noises that Johnny just wants to swallow up, but that would require him leaving Taeyong’s sore little tits alone, which just won’t do.

He ends up pulling his head away minutes later when Taeyong lets out a particularly loud whine and his hips stutter against Johnny’s fingers, clit throbbing noticeably. “Did you just come?” Johnny asks incredulously, gazing up into Taeyong’s blushing face.

Taeyong throws a hand over his cheeks, embarrassed. “Sorry… felt so good.”

Johnny leans up to kiss him firmly. “Don’t ever apologize, baby. I wanna make you feel good, okay?”

Taeyong nods, then says shyly, “will you eat me out?”

“Of course, my love,” Johnny says, then remembers something he’s read in one of the parenting books he’s been studying like textbooks. “Although you’re not supposed to be on your back for too long.”

“Oh.” Taeyong frowns.

“I just meant you’ll have to ride my face,” Johnny amends, stroking Taeyong’s bottom lip when the omega bites it at his words.

“I’m too heavy now…” Taeyong murmurs, the blush rising back to his face.

“Nonsense,” Johnny says, kissing him. “You’re still so little.” Taeyong gives a little squeak when Johnny pinches his nipple, batting his hand away playfully. 

Johnny takes his own clothing off before lying down on the bed. He’s been hard for quite some time now, and it feels incredible to let his cock out of the confines of his pants. It feels even better when Taeyong settles a knee on either side of Johnny’s head and sinks down slowly, lowering his dripping pussy to Johnny’s waiting mouth. 

“Oh,” Taeyong whines, gripping the headboard to steady himself as Johnny eagerly grips his hips and pushes him all the way down, instantly licking and sucking at Taeyong’s heated flesh. His hands roam greedily along the omega’s body, first cupping his ass and spreading his cheeks so that his tongue can dip against his rosy hole. Then he strokes over the swell of Taeyong’s tummy, back up to cup his tits, rubbing a nipple in between each thumb and forefinger. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong groans, beginning to move his hips now, all worries about crushing Johnny gone from his head. Johnny lets him ride at his own pace, flattening his tongue over his clit and moaning against it when Taeyong grinds down hard. Taeyong’s slick has completely soaked his chin and jaw now, and he feels suffocated in the best way by his mate’s sweet taste and scent. His cock is throbbing between his legs, wanting to be touched, but he ignores it in favour of letting his hands run all over Taeyong’s perfect body. 

Johnny wishes he could speak so he could coax Taeyong on, tell him how perfect and sexy and slutty he is for his daddy, but his mouth is occupied and he can’t say he doesn’t like that too. He loves it when Taeyong rides his face with abandon, his clit bumping against Johnny’s nose and his folds dripping down his chin, cutting off his oxygen in the best way possible.

Soon Taeyong’s moans turn into soft little pants and his hips start losing their rhythm, so Johnny knows he’s probably getting tired. He steadies Taeyong’s hips with his hands once again and starts suckling at his clit in earnest, scraping his teeth along the sensitive nub and then soothing it with his tongue. He’s determined to make his baby feel good without having to do all the work.

“Johnny, oh, shit,” Taeyong gasps, tossing his head back. “I-I’m gonna come again, please, fuck me with your tongue, ah…”

Johnny groans against Taeyong’s clit, the vibrations making him shiver. He loves how easy it is for Taeyong to come undone now, how he can come on Johnny’s mouth or his cock countless times before Johnny even comes once. Johnny grants Taeyong’s wish, stiffening his tongue and pushing it past Taeyong’s rim, fucking him as deep as he can even though it hurts his jaw. 

“Fuck!” Taeyong cries out, bringing both hands to grip at the headboard as his hips stutter over Johnny’s face. His clit brushes Johnny’s upper lip once, twice, and then he’s coming with shaky cries of Johnny’s name. Johnny laps at him eagerly, savouring the slick that pulses out of Taeyong with every clench of his pussy until he’s done coming, his body shaking gently with the intensity of it. 

Taeyong slides down Johnny’s body slowly, his pussy dragging slick down Johnny’s pecs and abs as he comes down for a messy kiss. Johnny fucks his mouth lazily with his tongue, allowing Taeyong to taste his sweet cum mixed in with his alpha’s cinnamon taste. The omega whimpers and bucks his hips, gasping when his pussy brushes against the head of Johnny’s hard dick.

“Want you in me,” he pants, trying to grind down onto Johnny’s cock, but the alpha holds him in place, legs tight together. Taeyong’s come twice already, and he wants to have his own fun now.

He grips the base of his cock and slides it between Taeyong’s thighs, against the length of his pussy, parting his lips but never sliding in. Taeyong groans and squirms at the friction, but Johnny’s relentless, getting his cock nice and wet while ignoring Taeyong’s frustrated sounds.

“You really need Daddy’s dick in you that bad?” Johnny murmurs, letting go of his cock while he thrusts and instead trailing his hand up to cup Taeyong’s belly. “So greedy even though I filled you up so well already.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “Just makes me want you more, alpha,” he begs. “Just want you to breed me, fuck, that’s all I can think about.”

Johnny groans at the image Taeyong is painting, biting down on the omega’s neck as he fucks Taeyong’s thighs. “You just wanna be my little knotslut, baby? You always wanna be stuffed with my cock, my pups?”

Taeyong whines loudly, thrashing around even harder when he feels the telltale swell of Johnny’s knot against his clit. “Yes, please Daddy, anything you want,” he sobs. “Just fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Johnny silences his whines with a harsh kiss. “Bend over the bed for me, then,” he murmurs against Taeyong’s lips, and the omega almost topples over in his rush to do so. 

“Forgot I can't just jump around like that anymore,” he grumbles, and with a little more care he manages to get himself in position for Johnny. The alpha cups Taeyong’s ass, thoroughly enjoying the way the pregnancy has made his hips fill out, his cheeks more plump. He smacks one of them experimentally, watching it jiggle, and Taeyong whines and spreads his legs. 

That irresistible omega scent wafts up when Taeyong presents his soaked pussy to Johnny, and Johnny can’t hold himself back any longer. Steadying Taeyong’s hips with one hand, he uses the other to guide his cock into Taeyong’s hole, pushing in slowly so his omega can feel every inch of the hard flesh. 

Taeyong lets out a long whine into the mattress when Johnny bottoms out, smacking his ass again. “How are you still so fucking tight for me, god,” Johnny grits, the feeling of Taeyong’s hole sucking him in almost  _ too _ good.

“It’s cause you’re so big, Daddy,” Taeyong gasps, pressing his ass back against Johnny. “Love being full of your cock, alpha—  _ ohhh! _ ”

Taeyong keens as Johnny pulls out almost all the way and then rams back into his pussy, beginning to fuck him hard and fast. Taeyong is so wet and the slide is absolutely delicious against Johnny’s dick, it’s driving him a little crazy. 

“This is what you were made for, isn’t it?” he groans, hips smacking Taeyong’s hips noisily as he fucks him. “Just a wet little hole for Daddy’s cock, yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Taeyong whimpers, and Johnny can tell from how fucked-out he sounds that he’s probably drooling into the bedsheet, overwhelmed by pleasure. “Want your knot, Daddy.”

“And you’ll get it, my love,” Johnny promises, and dips a hand around Taeyong’s waist to finger his clit. “You think you can come one more time before then?”

“God,  _ yes _ ,” Taeyong cries, the harsh stroke of Johnny’s fingers making him clamp hard around the alpha’s dick. He feels like he’s on fire, Johnny’s big cock dragging deliciously against his sensitive inner walls, and combined with Johnny’s fingers on his abused little clit, there’s no way he can hold out. 

“Gonna come, oh god,” Taeyong sobs, feeling intense pressure building quickly at the base of his stomach. 

“That’s right, come on alpha’s cock,” Johnny orders, fucking deeper into Taeyong’s tightness. “Let me hear you, baby.”

Taeyong obeys, making no attempt to hold back the moans and whines that spill from his lips as Johnny continues to rail into him. The pleasure keeps building and building until it finally peaks, and it’s like a wall breaks, his third orgasm hitting him with an intensity that makes his vision white out. 

“Oh god, Daddy,  _ fuck _ ,” he gasps, his pussy clenching hard around Johnny’s length as he comes, squirting clear slick all over his own thighs and the bedsheets. His legs tremble violently as Johnny fucks him through it, holding him up when Taeyong can’t do it himself anymore.

“Fuck, look at you, making a mess on alpha’s cock,” Johnny groans, pounding Taeyong’s pussy harder as he feels his balls start to tighten up. “So fucking hot for me, little slut, you’re gonna make Daddy come.”

“Oh fuck, yes, inside me please,” Taeyong babbles, barely able to keep himself upright as he fucks himself back on Johnny, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. “Knot me, alpha, please, want it so bad.”

“Shh, baby,” Johnny soothes, rubbing Taeyong’s lower back. “You’ll get my knot, sweetheart, don’t worry. ‘M gonna fill you up so good, baby, gonna breed your little pussy all over again.”

“Please!” Taeyong begs, his mind hazy with pleasure at this point, unable to think about anything except his alpha. Even though he knows he’s full with Johnny’s pup already, belly hanging heavy and rubbing against the bedsheets, Johnny’s words make his pussy drool pathetically, aching to be filled.

“Taeyong, baby,  _ fuck _ ,” Johnny grunts, pushing his swollen knot into Taeyong’s fucked-out hole with a particularly hard thrust. Taeyong keens high in this throat at the feeling of Johnny’s knot stretching him out, a needy omega noise that has Johnny’s instincts going into overdrive. His grip on Taeyong’s hips tighten as he finally empties himself inside the omega, fucking his cum deeper into him with every thrust. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong gasps, feeling himself flood with pheromones at the feeling of his alpha finally knotting him. Johnny keeps thrusting shallowly into him, filling Taeyong with his hot cum until it’s spilling past his stretched entrance, making an even bigger mess of the slick on his thighs.

Both of them are giddy with pleasure as they wait for Johnny’s knot to subside, sated and buzzing with aftershocks. Johnny smooths his big palms over every inch of Taeyong’s skin that he can reach, praising his omega gently, telling him how good and perfect he is for his alpha. Taeyong just hums happily, his eyelids drooping shut of their own accord.

He must have drifted off into sleep at some point, because the next thing he knows, he’s achingly empty and lying on his back as Johnny gently dabs at his thighs with a warm washcloth.

“Hi, baby,” he coos, pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. “You feeling okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Taeyong hums, nuzzling against Johnny’s face happily. “Love you so much, Johnny, you’re gonna be such a good dad.”

Johnny smiles tenderly, finishing his task of cleaning Taeyong up and finally sliding into bed beside his mate, gathering him into his arms. “I love you too, sweetheart. You make me so happy.”

Taeyong cuddles up into Johnny’s chest, already slipping back into sleep. “Can’t wait to push this pup out so we can have ‘nother,” he yawns.

Johnny swallows his laugh, kissing the top of Taeyong’s head. “You probably won’t be saying that once you actually have to push him out,” he says, but Taeyong’s already snoozing again, his breathing steady.

Johnny showers gentle kisses on his sleeping face before clicking off the lamp and settling in to go to sleep himself. He’s satisfied knowing that whether their little family expands further or not, Taeyong and their little pup are going to make him the happiest he’s ever been. 

  
  



End file.
